1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly to, a liquid crystal display having an improved structure of a polarizing plate and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) is one type of flat panel display that displays an image by adjusting an amount of transmitted light beam so as to correspond to an image signal. In particular, the LCD increasingly has a wide application range since it is lightweight, and has a thin profile and reduced power consumption.
Such an LCD includes a panel including first and second substrates with a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween and polarizing plates attached to the exterior surfaces of the first and second substrates, respectively, and a backlight unit that supplies backlight to the panel. In this regard, the first substrate includes a thin film transistor (TFT) and thus referred to as a TFT substrate, and the second substrate includes a color filter and thus referred to as a color filter substrate.